eres mi ¿¡hija?
by blueygreen
Summary: Cuando de repenta una dragona y una humana aparecen de la nada (literalmente) hipo y astrid tendran que cargar no solo con una academia de dragones y sus nuevos estudiantes, sino tambien con una...¿¡HIJA!


**buenas, aquí una historia de HTTYD, que también pasaré a Ingles, para los que lo quieran saber, en esta historia habrá hipoxastrid y la pelusa de una niña y sus padres, desdentado incluido ,algo que explicaré mas tarde, Astrid e Hipo NO son pareja, aunque se han besado ya cuatro veces (en el corto una, en la película dos y en un episodio una vez) no estoy muy segura de si son mas, si así es me lo decis, ¡disfruten!**

**Los personajes de HTTYD no me pertenecen escepto los alumnos, la hija de Hipo y Astrid, la "esposa" de desdentado y la hija de este.**

**¿Quien es?**

Era un día tranquilo en Berk y se iban a dar clases a cuatro niños de otras aldeas cercanas a la isla que querian aprender a montar un dragon...

-buenos días- dijo un muchacho delgado, pelirrojo y con pecas y unos ojos color verde como el bosque entrando en la academia y todos se le quedaron mirando ya que tenia la misma edad que el, e incluso había uno mayor que el- yo soy...-

- hey, que haces aquí, espina de pescado, no debes estar aquí, no creo que llegues en tu vida a montar un dragon - espetó el mayor con el pelo blanco y ojos oscuros y la piel demasiado blanca(imajinensé a Draco Malfoid hecho una montaña de musculos y con pieles por todo el cuerpo, jajajajjaja) con una voz arrogante y hinchando el pecho, consiguiendo que Hipo le entrara la risa, cosa que no disimuló en absoluto, logrando que el albino con el nombre de Titán se enfadara mucho y estubíera a punto de pegarle un puñetazo.

- no te conviene- susurro Hipo manteniendo completamente la calma y con una sonrisa, cosa que sorprendió a Titán, pero rapidamente recuperó su postura estúpida.

-¿por qué no me conviene?- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona mientras dos de los estudiantes se reian como sus perritos falderos.

- pués porque hay un ser vivo por aqui cerca que te mataria si me tocas un pelo- dijo encojiendose de hombros.

- ¿quíen?, ¿tu mamá?, jajajajajjajajja- dijo riendose sin ver como Hipo bajaba la cabeza bastante afectado ya que su madre había muerto cuendo el tenía tres años, y chasqueaba los dedos, Titán paró de reir al oir un monstuoso rujido y, al darse la vuelta para ver a un dragón azul muy oscuro, casí negro con una hilera de dientes muy afilados y las pupilas como las de un gato a punto de atacar y con alas que estabán abiertas dando todavía mas miedo y gruñendo acercándose amenazante.

-es un furia noctura- susurro muy sorprendido un joven igual a Patapez pero con el pelo negro como el carbón.

- ... - se podía decir que Titán se había quedado completamente conjelado y no podía siquiera hablar.

- desdentado, ven, no merece la pena...- mencionó Hipo , todos, Titán incluido le miraron interrogantes, pero se sorprendieron mucho al ver como el dragón se acercaba con las pupilas completamente dilatadas y cerraba las alas, mientras escondía sus dientes y se acercaba contento al joven para tirarse encima, a lo que todos retiraron la mirada esperando ver como la bestia lo destrozaba, alucinaron al ver como lo duchaba lamiéndolo de arriba a bajo y meneaba la cola igual que un perro contento mientras Hipo se reia mucho.

- ¿que?- susurro el albino al ver como conseguía domar al dragón como si de un animal doméstico se tratase.

- como iba diciendo, antes de que alguien a quien no voy a mencionar, me interrupiese, me llamo Hipo Horrendus Hadoock lll y seré su profesor, en esta academia les enseñaré a conseguir domar y montar al dragón que vosotros eligais, ¿alguna pregunta?- mencionó de una manera incluso tan seria como la de un adulto, que sorprendió a todos y causó que a Titán se le fuera el alma a los pies del miedo que le dió esa manera tan escalofriante de hablar ( para él, ya que los demas opinaban que sería muy buen profesor)-

- ¡yó!- chillo el que se parecía a Patapez

- bién, me alegra que aquí no soló hallan gallinas- mencionó mirando a los otros tres que se abrazaban y lloraban mientras Desdentado les miraba con una sonrrisa maligna - ¿tu nombré?

-soy Jhon Ingerman, creo que conocías a mi hermano, se fué hace poco a otra isla a vivir, su nombre era Patapez Ingerman...-

- sí, la verdad es que os pareceis mucho en cuanto a aspecto y-

- !HIPOOOOOO¡

- ¿mghhhmm...? ah, hola Astrid-dijo volteandose y observando a una hermosa chica con el pelo rubio claro y unos ojos azul cielo cargando un hacha como si de una ramita se tretase que venía corriendo con una clara mirada de preocupación- ¿pasa algo?, te ves bastante preocupada -

- estaba entranando en la playa cuando hubo un gran resplandor y un dragón estrellándose en el bosque, he venido lo más rapido qué he podido a avisarte-

- bien - dijo asintiendo con la cabeza, para luego dirijirse a los cuatro chicos- ¿alguien quiere venir?

- yo - anunció Jhon, con una mirada segura - me gustaría ver al dragón y ayudar lo que se pueda-

ok, y voso-

_**!POOOM¡**_

-tros- dijo viendo como los otros tres se habían estrellado contra una pared intantando huir de desdentado, que según ellos se lo querían comer, aunque lo único que quería era el pez en la mano de Titán que había cogido para protegerse, sin sabar que eso lo atraía- creo que es mejor que se queden aquí, no van a servir de nada, hey Jhon, te gustaría montar el gronkle de tu hermano, por hoy no pasa nada, pero mañana ya te buscaremos tu propio dragón.

- vale -

Salieron rapidamente del ruedo, no sin antes dejar a un dragón vijailando al trio lalala (cada vez que diga esto, me referiré a Titán y a sus "esclavos") para que no cometieran una locura, sobrevolando el bosque se pudieron ver unos cuantos arboles caidos, fué una sorpresa para todos ver como el dragón era una especie de furia nocturna pero de escamas color azul muy claro que parecía estar protejiendo algo, de repente el dragón abrió su ojos y se lavantó, dejando ver que lo que estaba protejendo; era una humana de aproximadamente cinco años de aspecto parecido al de Hipo, pelirroja y con pecas, pero con las facciones como las de astrid, incosciente, cosa que alarmó mas de lo normal a Hipo y Astrid, que de inmediato se aproximaron a ella, pero pararon, al ver que la bestia les rugía, pero al posar su vista en Desdentado, sonrió.

gruño de forma cariñosa acercandose y diciendo algo que cosiguió sobrasltar a Desdentado, y eseguida entablaron una conversación

(CONVERSACIÓN)

- ¡PADRE!- chillo con voz femenina, dando a conocer que era hembra- te ves mas joven, ¿y mamá donde está?

- comó, ¿quien eres?- dijo Desdentado muy confundido

- soy yó, Zafiro, tu hija,no me recuerdas, mmmmm, ¿que año es?

-201- dijo todavía mas confundido

-...- se quedó quieta por un momento- AHHHHHHHH, me confundí de tiempo, es demasiado pronto,BUAAAAAAAAAAA- la joven dragona empezó a llorar desconsolada, dejando a Desdentado sin saber que hacer

- e-espera, no llores, tú solo explicame que pasa, que no entiendo nada- suplicó Desdentado con una mueca preocupada

- bien- dijo volviendo a la normalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado- tu sabras que de la raza de dragón "furia" hay dos tipos, "nocturna", que tiene la capacidad de transmitr pensamientos a la persona con la que tengo una conexion y "solar", que tiene la capacidad de viajar en el tiempo ¿no? - Desdentado asiente con la cabeza - bien, pues yo soy hija de una furia solar llamada Season y de... bueno... de ti - mencionó tartamudeando preocupada ya que no tenía ni la mas remota idea de como iba a reaccionar.

(FIN DE LA CONVERSACIÓN)

Hipo y Astrid vieron como la dragona primero sonrreia, luego gritaba, luego lloraba y luego se ponía nerviosa, dejandolos sin habla, pera luego ver como Desdentado sonreia y se tiraba encima y rugia con cariño, consiguiendo que la dragona sonriera

- amigo, ¿me explicas algo?- dijo el pelirojo poniendo la mano en su hocico, y cuando este le explico todo, Hipo sonrió - bueno, y ella es -preguntó señalando a la niña que sonreia en brazos de astrid

Desdentado le preguntó a Zafiro, y luego le miró con una sonrisa pícara, estaba a punto de decirlo cuando la niña pego un brinco completamante despierta mientras los miraba a todos, pero al reconocerlos, se relajó, la dragona se acercó y le explicó la cituación, y ella simplemente sonrió

- ¿quien eres?


End file.
